Konoha High: The Hell Risers
by Miss DarkAuthoress Blackrose
Summary: When Naruto, Sasuke, and half the Akatsuki goes to high school, what happens? ALL HELL BREAKS LOSE! Party, booze, teacher dissing, and many other thing that can get any normal kid in trouble. Please review.
1. The Noobs

Chapter 1

**Twinkle: Yo yo yo! This my story y'all! Let's get this started! ROLL IT!**

* * *

It was a normal morning. The wind was blowing lightly, the birds were singing, an alarm clock was ringing... wait. What?

RING, RING, RI- SMASH!

"Damn alarm clock." Naruto said as he got out of bed, leaving the smashed alarm clock on the nightstand.

Naruto grabbed his clothes and went to his personal bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

"Ugh, mornings." said a grumpy Sasuke. See, he was not a morning person. Oh no. Wake him up anytime before 7 and you'll find yourself with 3rd degree burns.

He too grabbed his clothing and went to his personal bathroom.

* * *

Naruto ran downstairs. "Another day, another school, another disaster. Oh well. Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Tell Sasuke that I'll meet him at school!" Naruto yelled to his parents before running out the door.

* * *

"We have 7 new students today." Kakashi said to his class.

Knock, knock. SMASH! Pieces of the once standing door flew everywhere.

"Geez! Guess you never heard of knocking!" Kiba exclaimed.

"I did." Naruto said not even giving Kiba a glance.

Kakashi smiled. "How about you-"

"I don't do introductions. Where do I sit?"

"In the back." Kakashi sighed defeated. He got up and went to go fix the door. The second after Kakashi sat down, another person smashed the door in. It was Gaara.

"I sense something." Gaara said as he poked his head through the door to scan the room.

"Something bro-ish?" Naruto said smirking.

"NARUTO XD!" Gaara squealed. (A/N: I know the characters are out of character. Who cares?)

Kakashi got back up to fix the door. He sat, somebody kicked the door in. "W- B- Oh forget it."

"Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Naruto."

"Both of you guys are here! YES!" Gaara said pumping his fist in the air.

Sakura and Ino looked their way. "Both of you stay away from that demon." they said while making discusseded faces.

All got quiet and when Naruto disappeared. "Where'd the new brat go?" Sakura said looking around.

Naruto suddenly appeared behind them, his eyes red and full of bloodlust. "Behind you." he said before he bitch slapped them across the classroom.

"So that's the Nine-tails? Whoop dee fucking do, a 3rd bijou host." Kakashi sighed.

Sasuke smacked Naruto and he went back to normal. "Thanks." he said to Sasuke. He turned to Kakashi. "What do u mean 3rd? I know me and Gaara, but a 3rd?" Naruto said questioning his teacher.

"Why did I even open my big, god damned mouth?" Kakashi said mentally slapping himself. A girl rose from the back wearing a black cloak. "I thought I told u to stay off that topic." she said.

"Well i-" Kakashi said.

"Next time…" She punched a whole in the wall. "…It'll be your head."she finished. Kakashi gulped. "Y-yes m-m-ma'am." he stuttered.

* * *

"Whoo-hoo!" Itachi screamed as he's flying down the highway doing 100.

"Your crazy Itachi!" Kisame screamed to the top of his lungs.

"MOMMY SAVE ME!" Tobi screamed. All of a sudden, time stopped. Everyone in the car looked at Tobi.

"I thought you killed your mom." Kisame said. Tobi just shrugged it off. Time started again as the car went flying back down the highway.

"I don't wanna die!" Deidara said as he cried anime style.(1)

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Sasori yelled.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara are currently in study hall. (2)

"Who was the girl?" Naruto asked as the sat down, referring to the girl from homeroom.

"That's Twinkle Uzuki. The 10 tailed ultimate bijou." Gaara informed them.(3)

"So what with the black cloak?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that she always wears it to school and that nobody knows what she looks like. But I do know that she has blue-green eyes. They are the opposite of Kyuubi's eyes when she goes demon."

Just then, somebody burst through the study hall doors. "SASU-KUN! NARU-KUN!" Itachi yelled across the room. (4) He scanned the room and saw raven and blonde under one of the tables. He marched right over with his friends in tow. "Hi!"

"Did you have to yell across the entire fucking room?" Sasuke said as he and Naruto retreated from their hiding spot.

"Yes. Yes I did." Itachi said as he folded his arms across his chest. The bell rung and the kids filed out.

* * *

"I am your youthful teacher Gai! And this youthful class is gym. Where you will spread your youthful wings in all their youth!" Gai exclaimed. A mini Gai walked to the front of the classroom. "This is my youthful apprentice, Lee."

"Gai-sensei."

"Lee."

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

All of a sudden, there's a background change. Gai and Lee are hugging and crying. There's an ocean and a sunset going on while the tides are smashed against the cliff they're on. All the kids sweat drop. The background disappears and Gai gets serious.

"Alright. Today we'll have … Twinkle and the new kid, Deidara." He then turns to Twinkle. "IF you don't kill somebody. We had some bad 'situations' last year."

Twinkle and Deidara stood up and went to the center of the gym. "Sure. Whatever." Twinkle said as she threw off the black cloak. She was smirking as some of the boys were drooling.

She had long blonde hair that went pass her ass, with black and red streaks in random places, that was up in ponytails, some coming out as her bangs. As Gaara said before, her eyes were blue-green. She stood about 5'7 and had curves were they needed to be. (5) She was wearing a red top and a black mini skirt, black and red tights and black and red high tops. If you looked close enough, you could see that she had fangs like a cat would have.

"YOUTHFULLY BEGIN!" Gai cried out.

Karin (yes that slut you all know and hate) smirked. Then she stood up and cupped her hands around her mouth as she yelled. "STUPID DEMON! CAN'T FIGHT!" she shouted across the gym.

Everyone, with the exception of the new kids and Twinkle, tackled karin.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE YOU GET US ALL KILLED BITCH!"

Twinkle on the other hand was super still. When she looked up, her eyes were cat-like but completely black and the pupil was a murderous red. "What did you say bitch? Are you asking to die?" she taunted as she did hand signs.

*poof* A small cat appeared from the smoke.

"Hello." it said very cheerfully. Twinkle pointed to Karin. "Sick 'er Jinjuubi" she said.

* * *

So what do you think so far? Do you think I should continue? Even if you don't, I don't give two shits and I'll continue. I'm not trying to be mean, just funny. AND SHOW MY DETERMINED-TO-MAKE-YOU-REVIEW ATTITUDE! Well goodbye.

1:DEIDARA IS MINE!

2: The study hall is in the lunchroom.

3:Twinkle is in NO WAY WHAT SO EVER related to Yugao.

4:Itachi is bi.

5:You can use your imagination. Read and imagine this.


	2. Here SHE Comes

Chapter 2

**Twinkle: Even though I'm lazy as fuck, I'll do a recap.**

Last time:

_"You stupid demon, you can't fight!" Karin shouted across the gym. Everyone with the exception of the new kids and Twinkle tackled Karin. "SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE YOU GET US ALL KILLED BITCH!" Twinkle on the other hand was super still. When she looked up, her eyes were cat-like but completely black and the pupil was a murderous red. "What did you say bitch? Are you asking to die?" she taunted as she did hand signs. *Poof* A small cat appeared from the smoke._

_"Hello." it said very cheerful. Twinkle pointed to Karin. "Sick 'er Jinjuubi." she said._

* * *

"Okay." said the cat now known as Jinjuubi. She ran across the gym and jumped in air heading straight for Karin. The others who were holding Karin ran. Jinjuubi attacked Karin, scratching her face and pouncing on her.

"Hey! Stop!" Gai said watching as everything unfolded. Twinkle ran at Karin this time on all fours. Gai caught up with her and grabbed her leg. (A/N: You know like in a movie when a lion is about to jump on you but gets caught. Yea, you get it.)Twinkle turned around and kicked Gai across the gym. Hard. He hit the wall causing a dent to form. It's to the point the other teachers have to drag her out holding her hands behind her head and holding her legs.

"LET ME THE FUCK GO NOW!" she shrugged but it was no use. "I WANT TO KILL! KILL HER! I'M BLOODTHIRSTY!" she screamed and the teachers carried her out. Gai got up from the rubble of the wall and dusted himself off. "Now since that's over-" He never got to finish because the bell rings. The students run out. Next is social studies which is after lunch.

* * *

"Welcome! I'm Asuma! NOW SIT THE FUCK DOWN!" Asuma yelled. All the students rushed to their seats. "Okay retards, if nobody can answer this one damn question, you will have to do a 10 page essay on the geography of Konoha. Every piece of it! Now, question is, who was the 4th Hokage of this village?" (A/N: of course of that village, it's hokage isn't it? : P)

"That's it?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, yes that's it" Asama snapped. (A/N: ass-uma. Panties in a bunch?)

"If that's all, then I can take everyone to go see him after school." Naruto said with his hands behind his hand, eyes closed.

"Really?" the class asked gasping.

"No, not really. But he is picking me up after school."

"Well who is he?" Asama said ruining the moment.

"Minato Namikaze, my dad." The class gasped. "You guys really are oblivious." Naruto said laughing.

"How?" them fought back.

"You're fucking kidding me right?" Naruto said laughing even more. "Look at my hair." The final bell rings.

"Hey Gaara, I think you should come with me. They'll be happy to see you."

* * *

"Hey new kid, blondie?" Neji asked as Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke walked out the door.

"What" Naruto said turning around.

"The word going around is that your the son of the 4th."

"Whatever." Naruto said as a black car pulled up. "Let's go." someone said from inside the car. "C'mon you guys." The 8 of the kids left.

* * *

The Namikaze Estate

"We're home." Minato said to his wife as the kids walked in. "Gaara!" Kushina gave Gaara a big hug. "Hey aunt Kushina." Gaara said hugging back. "Alright boys, dinner'll be done in a minute." Kushina said. Itachi and his friends went to his room and Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke went to Naruto's room.

* * *

In Naruto's Room

"This fucking sucks!" Naruto yelled. Both Gaara and Sasuke nodded. "How dare those douchebags call us host demons!" he yelled again. CRASH!

* * *

"Maybe if we burn down this house." Kiba said.

"That would be too stupid." Neji said hitting Kiba on the head.

"hey!" Everyone on the lawn turn their heads to see Twinkle.

"Oh look, it's little miss bloodthirsty."Kiba mocked.

"Leave them alone." Twinkle demanded.

"What's going on out here." Naruto said taking in the site.

Minato came outside and glared at Neji and Kiba. "Look, you got 5 seconds to get off my property." Minato said coming outside.

Kiba gasped. "The 4th hokage." he said as he got on the ground and bowed down. Neji rolled his eyes. "Don't mind him, just hand over Gaara" Neji said to the family standing in the doorway.

* * *

Twinkle's P.O.V.

This is so stupid! They've been out here forever give a speech about Gaara. I think his aunt and uncle would know. Okay, I've had enough. "Kiba Neji, you two ought to run."

"Why?" they asked. I went demon and bit Kiba paralizing him and his big mouth before I went back to normal. "Damnit! That shit-breath hurt my ears." I pouted.

Minato gasped "Y-you're the..."

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Today was the worst first day i ever had. "How dare those douchebags call us host demons!" Naruto exclaimed. Then there was a crash and naruto went dashing downstairs. Gaara left too but I stayed. A few minutes later, I heard barking and hissing so I went downstairs.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"What is _she _doing here?" Sasuke sneered in his usual bastardy way as he stepped outside.

"SHE'S HELPING US MR.-I-HAVE-A-STICK-UP-MY-ASS!" Naruto screamed.

* * *

**Twinkle: so what do you think? REVIEW REVIEW ! (foaming from the mouth)**


	3. Inner Twinkle

Chapter 3

**Twinkle: -crying- I'm begging you please. I'm down on my knees, REVIEW! T.T I'm sorry, I know my story sucks but could you at least review and tell me it sucks. What do you want from me? I'm only in middle school! (calms down) Anyways, here's chapter 3. Enjoy! : )**

**Warnings:** Rated M for: language, Ass-kickings, People repeatly getting hit in the balls, other things that you'll find out if you read.

* * *

Recap

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

_Today was the worst first day ever. "How dare those douchebags call us host demons." Naruto said. Then there was a crash and naruto went dashing downstairs. Gaara left too but I stayed. A few minutes later I heard barking and hissing so I went downstairs.

* * *

_

_Normal P.O.V._

_"What is she doing here?" Sasuke said in his usual bastardy way as he stepped outside._

_"SHE'S HELPING US MR.-I-HAVE-A-STICK-UP-MY-ASS!" Naruto screamed._

* * *

"I know, I know, the 10 tailed. I'm going home." Twinkle said as she turned to leave. "Wait a minute! How come you can't stay here awhile and hang with us. Me, you, and Naruto are all the same." Gaara said trying to stop her. "No really. I have to go. I'm hungry. Shut up Jinjuubi." Twinkle replied before growling. Naruto and Gaara looked to each other then back at Twinkle.

"Fine. I'll show you." she said making hand signs. There was a poof and there stood the cat they saw from earlier that day. "Jinjuubi the new kids Naruto and Gaara. Naruto and Gaara Jinjuubi the 10 tailed cat" Twinkle said introducing everyone. "That's your demon" Naruto said doing his best to hold back his laughing. "Yes." Twinkle said annoyed.

Yet again Gaara and Naruto looked at each other. This time they fell on the ground laughing. Jinjuubi turned into her 10 tailed form. "SHUT UP! I can kick Kyuubi and Shukaku's asses anyday!" she yelled. And from there was silence.

Jinjuu calmed down and turned back into a cat. Twinkle turned towards Neji and Kiba. "You got 5 seconds to run before you become cat food." Twinkle said calm. Neji lost his cool and Kiba pissed his pants before they took off. "Well see ya later noobs."

* * *

Itachi's P.O.V.

"What are you doing?" I asked Deidara who was staring out the window dreamily. Everyone turned his way. "Uh... n-nothing un." he studdered. "Sempai's in love! Sempai's in love! Sempai's in- Oof." Tobi said before getting slapped in the back of the head. " No. I'm. Not." Deidara glaring at Tobi who hid behind Sasori.

"So, I'm guessing it was that blonde who you were suppose to fight. I think she's phyco." Sasori said in his low voice. "No! Maybe un." Deidara said looking the other way. "Deidara's in love! Deidara's in- Ow." Kisame said before I slapped him in the back of the head. "We don't need another Tobi." I said calmly. "Well, she most likely doesn't like me back. Un." Deidara said crossing his arms.

There was a knock at the door. "It's open." I said. The door opened and in Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, and guess who. "We would like you to meet Twinkle ..." Naruto trailed off. "Uzuki." she finished hands on hips. "Are you seriously dumb enough to forget her last name even though I told you at lunch?" Gaara said nervously. "Ah, don't worry about it. She's only a gir-" Naruto said. "Finish that sentence and you'll be one." she said fangs showing. Everyone in the room tensed. "Sorry." Naruto squeaked. Everyone relaxed.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Itachi and the others looked at Deidara who was blushing 7 different colors of red. They all burst out laughing. "OH SHUT UP UN!" Deidara yelled. Twinkle cocked an eyebrow. "Is this a bad time?" Sasuke asked his brother. "No, no. It's fine." Itachi said wiping a tear from his eyes. Twinkle stomach growled. "Damnit, I'm hungry." Twinkle said holding her stomach. "Dinner boys!" Kushina said up the stairs.

"Mind if I stay?" Twinkle asked Naruto. "No prob." Naruto said patting her back.

* * *

They were al downstairs enjoying dinner when Twinkle sneezed and wiped her nose before she scratch her ear with her foot.

"Oh yeah. We forgot to tell you. She's the 10 tails' host." Naruto said.

"So if you see me behaving like a cat, don't be afraid." Twinkle said smiling. "Okay." they all said in unison.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner." Twinkle said turning to Naruto's mom. "Your welcome." she said back. "What time is it?" Twinkle asked. "8:59" Minato said. "Oh man. 3.. 2... 1..." Twinkle said. Just then, her cell phone rung. She tapped the talk button. "What Suki?"

["_Get your ass home now you stupid cat! I tired of you getting home so late!"]_

"If old enough to take of ALL of my damn brother and sisters then I SURE AS HELL can stay out as long as I like! SO STFU and LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! UR not my dad!"

_["YOU DID NOT JUST YELL AT ME! I'M GOING TO-"_] She closed the phone.

"Uh..." Itachi started. "My boyfreind Suki the Jackass." Twinkle said. "You guys better hide. He's going to be here any moment." They hid.

Someone kicked the front door in. "What the fuck do you want?" Twinkle said to the person known as Suki. The dude walked over to Twinkle and smacked her.

* * *

Deidara's P.O.V.

Oh no. Oh HELL no! He did not just smack her. 'Let's kick his ass!' Inner Deidara yelled. Suki pulled on her ear. Her blue-green eyes went wide and filled with tears. "Stop pulling on my ear! You know that hurts!" she yelled. "That's the point you stupid demon! Everyone excepted you but all the other host had to suffer!" Suki yelled. "Why would you care? Your not a host! It's not my fault they excepted me and not them!" Twinkle yelled back. Suki started to choke Twinkle. She blacked out and that's when Gaara and Naruto attacked.

* * *

**Twinkle: Okay, so that's chapter 3. (makes puppy dog eyes) pwease review?**


	4. Damn the Hospital

Chapter 4

**Twinkle: Okay, so chapter 3 and 4 are kinda back to back so yeah. Review!**

**Disclaimer**

**Twinkle: Okay, I-**

**Naruto: (runs into the studio) Twinkle, twinkle! Help me! Orochimaru's trying to molest and rape me!**

**Twinkle****: Fine**

**Orochimaru: Give me back my Naruto-kun.**

**Twinkle****: (goes demon) READ THE DISCLAIMER OR YOU SHALL MEET MY WRATH!(goes back to normal)**

**Orochimaru: meep -looks at the crowd- Twinkle Uzuki the 10 tailed host dosen't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Twinkle****: Except you.**

**Orochimaru: But-**

**Twinkle****: (goes demon) SAY IT!**

**Orochimaru: E-except me. Bye! (runs out studio)**

**Twinkle****: Hmmm... Guess I scared him shitless. (dosen't know that she scared him to the point he was straight) oh well.**

* * *

Recap

_Deidara's P.O.V._

_Oh no. Oh HELL no! He did not just smack her. 'Let's kick his ass!' Inner Deidara yelled. Suki pulled on her ear. Her blue-green eyes went wide and filled with tears. "Stop pulling on my ear! You know that hurts!" she yelled. "That's the point you stupid demon! Everyone excepted you but all the other host had to suffer!" Suki yelled. "Why would you care? Your not a host! It's not my fault they excepted me and not them!" Twinkle yelled back. Suki started to choke Twinkle. She blacked out and that's when Gaara and Naruto attacked._

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Deidara is currently in Twinkle's hostpital room waiting for her to wake up. When he hears her shift on the bed he smiled. "Your okay." he said gently. "Who else is here?" Twinkle asked wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"Nobody."

"Oh." Twinkle sits up in the bed. Deidara got red in the face. She cocked an eyebrow. "You okay?" she asked. He pointed to her and she realized what it was. She didn't have a shirt on. (A/N: She had her bra on for all you perverts out there!) Most girls as you know would throw a fit if a stranger had seen them in nothing but a bra. But she was a tomboy. She. Didn't. Give. A. Fuck. "Oh, that's it?" she asked disbelieving. He stop blushing. "You don't care?"

"Nope."

There was an odd silence. Deidara broke it. "I have something I want to tell you." he said. "Sure."

"I like you."

She looked at him for a while. Then she smirked and punched in the arm lightly. Or so she thought. "Ow."

"Oh c'mon. Drop the act. I don't think you would like me. I'm really bipolar." she said. Then the devil came in the room, crushing the good mood. "What is he doing in here?" Suki asked glaring at Deidara. "He was in here cuz he can be." she said annoyed.

"You don't even have a shirt on."

"And? Who's caring?"

"I am!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm your boyfriend."

"Not anymore."

"Huh?"

"Hmph. Puh-lease. After what happened? Besides, somebody already has your spot."

"Who?"

"Dei."

"What?" both boys said in unison.

"I said Dei's my new boyfriend."

"You like that blondie. You know all blonde's are stupid." At this comment, Twinkle's eye twitched. 'Is he asking for an early grave?' "I AM blonde." she said through clenched teeth. "Oh yeah." Suki said dumbfounded.

"What time is it?" Twinkle asked looking for a clock. "1:00 a.m." Deidara said. "Well, I'm going to sleep. Suki, get out."

* * *

Deidara P.O.V.

It's 3 a.m. and I'm still awake. "Ugh, this chair is so uncomfortable. Un." I looked over to Twinkle who was lightly snoring laid on her back with her hands behind her head. 'The bed is big enough for two people, but I can't just get in the bed with her like I'm her boyfriend. Wait, I am her boyfriend. Well, I'll do it anyways.' I got up and tried my best not to wake up Twinkle. I slipped into bed and fell fast to sleep.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

It's now 4:30 and Twinkle and Deidara are sleep. Twinkle wakes up feeling thirsty. "Dei?" she said sleepily. Deidara didn't wake up so she tryied again. More loud. "Dei?"

"Huh?" he said waking up.

"I'm thirsty. Can you get some water?"

"Sure." He tried to get up but something was wrapped around his waist.

"Oh sorry." Twinkle said letting go.

"It's okay." he said blushing.

* * *

It's the next morning. Twinkle's still sleep but Deidara was letting the rest of the high schooler akatsuki members in. "Hi Deidara-sempai!" Tobi yelled before get slapped. "Shut up Tobi. You'll wake Twinkle, hn." Deidara said. They all look at Twinkle. "Oh."

"Where did you sleep?" Sasori said looking around the room. "With her." Everyone gasped. "She let you?" Itachi asked disbelieving.

"Well, I was in the chair but I got uncomforatable so I got in bed with her in the middle of the night. So around four she woke up and asked me to get her something to drink but when I tried to get out of bed, her arms were wrapped around me so you can say that." Deidara said all in one breath. Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground. "Whoa, you go Deidara." Kisame said.

"She even gave me a nickname. It was-"

"Dei?" Twinkle said waking up. He turned towards her. "Hmm?"

"I'm going to go get breakfast. You guys want anything?" she asked stretching. Everyone looked at each other, then in unison said, "Doughnuts!"

Twinkle laughed. She got out of bed and put her shirt on though she didn't button it. The other 4 boys stared, blushed, and had a nosebleed. "Hey! She's my girlfriend, hm!" Deidara yelled.

Twinkle sighed. "Drool all you want. I honestly don't care." she said before leaving the room. "Man, your girl is so laid back." Kisame said jealously.

"So what happened between her and Suki?" Itachi said changing the topic slightly. "He came in here and started ordering her around so she said that they're through."

* * *

Twinkle walked through the hallways of the hospital looking for the place they kept the food. One of the doctors saw her with her shirt unbuttoned and had a frenzy of perverted thoughts. He heard the conversation between her and Suki. But he had left before Twinkle got with Deidara so he still thinks that she's single. He had his eye on her when they walked in last night. He snapped out of his thoughts when someone shouted "Hey."

"Huh?" he said.

"Where's the breakfast place?" Twinkle asked coolly. This gave him an idea. "Right this way." he said. She walked down the path but stopped when she realized it was a dead end. She rolled her eyes. "Alright." she said turning around eyes closed. "Where's the breaky pl-" Before she could finished, the doctor smashed his lips on hers. He attempted to slip his tongue in her mouth by licking her bottom lip but-

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Twinkle screamed before kicked the man hard in the balls. He flew out of the hallway and landed in the lobby. Everyone there looked at the man holding his balls on the floor. They felt a killing intent in on the room and looked to see Twinkle come out the passage with a dark aura around her. She picked the man up by the collar. "WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU TRYING TO PULL BACK THERE!" she screamed wiggling him back and forth. "I am 16 years old and your, what, 47? Another thing is that i'm NOT single! Even IF I WAS, I wouldn't date you like some desperate whore if you were the last man on EARTH!"

She grabbed his neck and crushed it. Blood splattered everywhere. Everyone in the room was horrified. She threw his limp body and it hit a door. The door lead to the breakfast room. (A/N: What a weirdy :3) "Hey! That's I've been looking for." Twinkle said. (A/N: So bipolar)

* * *

Twinkle returned to her hospital room. She covered in blood and red and grape jelly.

(Flashback)

_Twinkle was picking up dounuts and putting them on a platter. "Hey!" some random guy said. Him and his buddy snickered. "Are you sure I should do this?" he whispered his freind. "Yeah. She dosen't look like a ninja." he whispered back. "What?" Twinkled asked, still pissed. "I don't you should be eating that many dounuts. You'll get fatter!" he said barely able to hold his laughs. 'Guess this guy wasen't in the lobby.' Twinkle thought. Her eyebrow twitched. The two turned around to leave when the guy's (who told the joke) freind got hit so hard in the back of the head with a dounut that he fell flat on his face. "I have you know..." Twinkle looked at him, her eyes black and red. "...That I am a ninja." she finished. "How did you hear me?" he asked, ready to piss his pants. She smirked, fangs showing. That's all it took for the dude to piss his pants. She moved her hair to show her cat ears. "I'm a neko." That's it. The dude shit his pants. He did anything possible to come out your ass. Before he could move, she took a jelly filled dounut and threw it at his face._

_He fell into a table. After he gather himself, he took the chance to hide behind the fallen table. It was a war zone. Twinkle summoned Jinjuubi and it was on. He threw cookie and she threw a danish._

_About 5 minutes, the dude had to be taken to a hospital room. He had a black eye, two broken ribs, and a spraned ankle. All from a food fight._

(Flashback Ended)

Twinkle sheded all her clothed except her panties. (The were the only thing covered up. She climbed into bed and read the note that was there.

*Dear Twinkle,

Me and the guys went to the store. We'll be back 

soon.

Love,

Deidara*

Twinkle shrugged, got under the covers, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Deidara and the others came into the room to see Twinkle's blood and jelly splattered clothes on the floor. Her bra was there too. Deidara sighed. 'I wonder what happened?'

* * *

**Twinkle: LOL! That was funny. That doctor deserved what he got. How dare he hit on me!**

**Deidara: How did me and the others get to the store and back without seeing what happened?**

**Twinkle: Your ninja. You just teleported there and back.**

**Itachi: Oh. WELL -turns to the crowd- Review people. Mostly all my fans. I'll go chibi mode or strip if you do. (puppy dog eyes)**

**Twinkle: (smacks her forehead) I know I said take it to the extreme, but I didn't mean that far.**

**Deidara: Gross!**

**Twinkle: Well if it gets more reviewers and viewers, be my guest. Let me just occupie myself. ) -looks at Deidara evily-**

**Deidara and Me: (start making out)**

**Itachi: Ew! Get a room.**

**Twinkle: This is my room. My studio.**

**Itachi:Oh**

**Twinkle: -goes back to making out with Deidara-**

**Itachi: Well, bye.**


	5. Start of DeiTwin

Chapter 5

**Twinkle:Okay here's Chapter 5.**

**Warnings:** Rated M for: Ass-kickings, shower make-out session, and other things.

Disclaimer

**Twinkle: Well, the last chappie went good.**

**Zabuza & Haku: (come in the studio)**

**Haku: Hi. Are you Twinkle?**

**Twinkle: Yep.**

**Zabuza: We want to be in the story.**

**Twinkle: How would chapter 40 do for you guys? I've already wrote up to there.**

**Zabuza: That's a long time.**

**Twinkle: Well, its better than not at all.**

**Haku & Zabuza: -leaves-**

**Twinkle: *Sigh* I don't own Naruto in any wa-**

**Sasuke: Twinkle, twinkle! Save me! (Jumps in Twinkle's lap)**

**Twinkle: What?**

**Sasuke: Itachi's mad at me.**

**Twinkle: What did you do?**

**Sasuke: I just threw out all his mascra, eyeliner, and nail polish.**

**Twinkle: YOU DID WHAT NOW!**

**Itachi: (Kicks the door off it's henges)**

**Twinkle & Sasuke: Oh shit!**

**Itachi: Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: (runs like he's never ran before)**

**Itachi: (attempts to chase Sasuke)**

**Twinkle: Hey Itachi?**

**Itachi: What?**

**Twinkle: If you read the disclaimer I'll help you capture Sasuke.**

**Itachi: Hn. -turns to the crowd- Twinkle in no way owns any nobody on Naruto. All credit is due to Masashi Kishimoto. Thx.**

**Twinkle: -grins evilly- Now, let's get to work**

**Itachi: 'creepy'**

* * *

Recap

_Twinkle sheded all her clothed except her panties. (The were the only thing covered up. She climbed into bed and read the note that was there._

_*Dear Twinkle,_

_Me and the guys went to the store. We'll be back soon._

_Love,_

_Deidara*_

_Twinkle shrugged, got under the covers, and drifted off to sleep._

* * *

_Deidara and the others came into the room to see Twinkle's blood and jelly splattered clothes on the floor. Her bra was there too. Deidara sighed. 'I wonder what happened?'_

* * *

"Why are all her clothes on the floor?" Itachi asked.

"It looks like she went back to sleep." Deidara said looking at the bundle in the bed. He put the bags on the floor. The was also a big bookbag.

"I guess we'll play my PS3." Itachi said unzipping the bag.

"I'm going to take a shower. You guys can play the games i got. Peek on my girl and I'll kill you, hn." Deidara said as he walked into the bathroom before closing the door.

* * *

"That's not fair!" Tobi said yelling at the screen. This woke Twinkle up.

"Will you shut up? I'm trying to sleep" Twinkle said still laying down.

"Okay."

"Turn around."

"Why?" all the boys asked.

"I'm about to get dress." Twinkle said as the boys turned around. "Where's Dei?"

"Shower." Kisame answered. Twinkle put her robe on and went into the bathroom.

* * *

Deidara was in the shower humming when he heard someone enter the bathroom.

"Hello, hn?" he asked.

"Hey." Twinkle replied taking off the rest of her clothes. Deidara blushed.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting in the shower."

"But I'm in here."

"I know." Twinkle said stepping in the shower.

"Um.. are.. you s-sure.. this i-is a g-good idea?" Deidara asked blushing more.

"Yeah. Why not." she said form behind him. She started to stroke his hair. "Your hair's as long as mine. Maybe a little shorter." she said putting shampoo in her hands, reaching up to wash her hair.

"Mmhmm."

She stepped in front of him so she could rinse the shampoo from her hair. She put her head back and the water run over it. Deidara had already washed up but he needed to wash his hair.

"Hay, can I borrow your wash cloth?"

"Sure." he said passing her the washcloth and the soap. She washed up and was rinsing off when she slipped on some of the soap on the floor. She slipped foward and fell right on Deidara. Naked. He hadn't realize he put his arms around her to catch her. This gave her an idea. She tackled him to the ground.

"Uh... um... hn." Deidara stuttered.

Twinkle took this opertunity to kiss his gently on the lips. After a few seconds, Deidara's mind registered what happened and he kissed back, force tenfold.

Before she realized it, Twinkle was underneath Deidara as they battled for domiance. When they broke away, Twinkle disappeared and appeared on Deidara's back.

"Hey, *pant* what are you *pant* doing?" he asked.

"Laying down. The hot water's making me hot." Twinkle responed.

"Before we get out, can you wash my hair?" he asked.

"Sure." She grabbed the shampoo and put some in her hands. He sat down letting the water run down his face. She got on her knees and started messaging his scalp. He let a little groan leave his lips. She giggled. She put some water in her hands and dropped on his head. The water ran down his face and disappeared after the water from the shower hit it.

"Let's get out now." Deidara said. He turned off the shower and stepped out, Twinkle right after him. She wrapped a towel around her body and another on her hair. Deidara grabbed the blowdryer from the closet and started to dry his hair. While he was still trying to dry, Twinkle used her Wind Style and her was dry and dropped down to her waist. Deidara stared in awe and dropped the blowdryer. She looked at him and did the same.

* * *

Now when Twinkle went into the bathroom, Itachi and co. stopped the game, and went to easedrop on the couple. When they started to here Deidara groan-

"I never knew Deidara had such a kinky side to him." Sasori said laughing. Next thing they knew, the bathroom door opened and they fell on the floor. Twinkle was glaring whole into every last one of them and Deidara looked like he was going to faint.

"I never knew Deidara-sempai was such a perv." Tobi said, thinking aloud. The room tensed though Tobi was to dense to even notice. All the boys turned to Tobi with eyes that felt sorry for him. When Kisame started to laugh, the other 3 joined in. This earned them a bump on the head, 3 for Tobi. Two for the perverrted thought and one for laughing.

After being cussed out the room by a pissed Twinkle, the boys left. Twinkle sent Jinjuubii out to get clothes for her. Twinkle went into the bathroom untill the cat returned. Deidara became lost in his thoughts.

'That was awesome. I think that I was only nervous because she was naked. Oh well. She said we'll be going on a date today if we have the time.'

When the cat returned, she returned with a different outfit then usual. It was a white shirt with brown strips on it. It was cut in a zig-zag so that it came above her belly-button. The skirt was mini and also cut in a zig-zag design at the bottom.

The couple left the hospital and teleported to school.

* * *

"Where's Twinkle?" Kakashi asked looking around the room.

"She's in the hospital beacause of Suki." Gaara said spiting Suki's name.

"Oh shut up! I was in the hospital because of you two!" Suki said back.

"You're welcome." Naruto and Gaara said in unison.

Just then someone opened the door. Twinkle came into the room with Deidara in tow. When they came in the room Deidara fell on the floor panting and Twinkle put her hands on her knees.

"Sorry (pant) Kakashi. I was (pant) in the (pant) hospital (pant) and it took (pant) a while to (pant) discharge." she said.

"I was told that. You can go sit down." Twinkle walked to usual sit in the back and Deidara sat next to her still panting.

"I'm shocked. Did she just say sorry. I thought that wasen't her vocabulary." Ino said.

"Well now that away form the Jackass, I can be happy again." Twinkle said glaring at Suki.

"Cool. Wanna hang with us at lunch?" Sakura chirped happily.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. You mean hang with Twinkle?" said Hinata pointing to Twinkle.

"Yeah, a bloodthirsty demon?" Karin said. This earned them both a punch in the face.

"Fine. Me, Tenten, Sakura, and Ino will hang with her. Right girls?" Temari said looking over to the 3.

"Right." they all said in unison.

* * *

**Twinkle****: So that was chappie 5. REVIEW!**


	6. New Friendships

Chapter 6

**Twinkle: So this chappie numero 6.**

Disclaimer

**Twinkle: Itachi, tie him up.**

**Itachi: -ties Sasuke up-**

**Twinkle: -starts Sexy Back-**

**Sasuke: What the hell is going on? And take this blindfold off!**

**Karin: -Comes in the room-**

**Itachi: Okay. -takes blindfold off-**

**Sasuke: -sees Karin in a bikini- My Eyes!**

**Karin hops on the glass table in the middle of the room. She jumps on the pole and-**

**CRASH!**

**Karin: -hits her head on the glass table-**

**Sasuke, Me, and Itachi: HAHAHA!**

**Karin: Fuck that hurt. Somebody call an ambulance.**

**Twinkle: Only if you read the disclaimer.**

**Karin: -looks at the crowd- Demon bitch d-**

**Twinkle: (Growls)**

**Karin: Twinkle doesn't own anybody except for Deidara.**

* * *

Recap

_"Where's Twinkle?" Kakashi asked looking around the room._

_"She's in the hospital because of Suki." Gaara said spiting Suki's name._

_"Oh shut up! I was in the hospital because of you two!" Suki said back._

_"You're welcome." Naruto and Gaara said in unison._

_Just then someone opened the door. Twinkle came into the room with Deidara in tow. When they came in the room Deidara fell on the floor panting and Twinkle put her hands on her knees._

_"Sorry (pant) Kakashi. I was (pant) in the (pant) hospital (pant) and it took (pant) a while to (pant) discharge." she said._

_"I was told that. You can go sit down." Twinkle walked to usual sit in the back and Deidara sat next to her still panting._

_"I'm shocked. Did she just say sorry. I thought that wasn't her vocabulary." Ino said._

_"Well now that away form the Jackass, I can be happy again." Twinkle said glaring at Suki._

_"Cool. Wanna hang with us at lunch?" Sakura chirped happily._

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. You mean hang with Twinkle?" said Hinata pointing to Twinkle._

_"Yeah, a bloodthirsty demon?" Karin said. This earned them both a punch in the face._

_"Fine. Me, Tenten, Sakura, and Ino will hang with her. Right girls?" Temari said looking over to the 3._

_"Right." they all said in unison._

* * *

Chapter 6 ^ ^

Gym. "Alright youthful students, Sasuke versus Neji." Guy said uninterested. The two got into their fighting stance. " Begin."

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

"Ha! Missed!"

Sasuke runs around Neji. "Fire Style: Fire Phoenix Jutsu!"

All of a sudden, there's a fire surrounding Neji.

"Gr! Rotation!" Neji got himself caught is the fire with his rotation. There's a scream of terror from inside the fire.

"Finish! Sasuke is the winner!" Guy says as he puts the fire out.

"Ha ha! In your face! What do you guys got to say about demons now bitches!" Naruto screamed from across the gym as Sasuke came over to sit down. Kiba turned towards them. "What do you mean?"

"Sasuke's not a host like me, Twinkle , and Gaara but he has his own special type of demon." Naruto explained in chibi mode. Sasuke smirked.

"So lucky Neji Hyuuga." Sasuke said.

"H-how the he-hell d-do you know my name?"

"Me and Sasu-chan own you and your cousin." Itachi said with an eye smile.

"How?" Hinata asked.

"I'm Sasuke."

"And I'm Itachi."

"Uchiha." the two said in unison.

* * *

Lunch

"Do you have to sit with the girls?" Deidara whined.

"Yes. I promised them." Twinkle said.

"Fine. See you at the end of lunch, hn." Deidara said pouting.

* * *

"Hey Twinkle!" Tenten shouted across the lunchroom to get the blonde's attention. Twinkle came over to the table and sat down.

"Hey, girls. So, what do you normally do?" Twinkle asked, not knowing the normal routine.

"We talk about gossip or maybe about our dream boys." said Temari.

"But since your here, we must talk about what happened between you and Suki." Ino said with an evil gossip-lusting glint in her eyes.

"Sure. What happened was that I was trying to get dog breath and those Hyuugas away from Naruto and Gaara. After I helped them, they invited me to dinner so after dinner Suki called, yelling at me through the phone and being the jackass he is, he thought I was to immature to stay out pass 8 o'clock. I don't how but he tracked me down and beat me up and I blanked out. He called me a demon in front of Naruto and Gaara and he had to go to the hospital along with me. So there, I broke up with Suki and got with Deidara."

The girls just sat there and let it all sink in.

* * *

At the boys table, all wasn't so peaceful.

"I hate your guts Deidara." Suki said.

"I don't give two shits Suki, hn." Deidara said back.

"What happened?" Kiba said looking between the two.

"He stole my girl!" Suki said pointing an accusing finger at Deidara.

"You yelled and abused her! And she dumped you, hn!" Deidara said.

"Hmm.. You got dumped by a girl." Shino said smirking. (A/N: Though nobody could see it because he covers his face. XP)

"Oh fried." the boys said.

"OH SHUT UP!" Suki snapped.

* * *

The bell rang. Deidara got up, threw away his plate, and had sneaked up behind Twinkle, wrapping his hands around her waist.

"I take it your lunch went well."

"Uh-huh." Deidara said as he nuzzled her neck.

* * *

"Alright dumbshits, today I'll ask a harder question. How many bijou are there?" Asuma said to his class.

"10." said Twinkle.

"Wrong. There are 9, starting with Shukaku and ending with Kyuubi."

"You've done it now." Twinkle said. There was a poof and there stood Jinjuubi in her 10 tailed form.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I DON'T EXSIST! I'M JINJUUBI, THE 10 TAILED ULTIMATE BIJOU!"

Asuma looked like he shit his pants. "Uh.. okay. So it turns out there is ten." he said nervously. "How many Akatsuki members are there?"

"Tobi says 10."

"Who?"

"Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Yours truly, Hidan, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Pein, and Konan." Itachi said.

"You mean 5 of the 10 Akatsuki members are in high school?" Asuma said dumbfounded.

"Yep, hn." Deidara said.

* * *

"Twinkle!" Deidara yelled across the school yard.

"Hm?" the blonde said turning around.

"Can I get a ride home?" he sadi as he caught up with her.

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean?"

"I ride a motorcycle."

"And?"

"Alright." she said as she tossed him a helmet. She got on her motorcycle and he got on behind her. They start off and get on the highway.

"You scared?" she asked him.

"N-no." he said although he was pale.

"Then why are you trembling?"

"Um... I don't know."

"Heh. You staying with Itachi and the others?"

"Yea."

"K."

"But... It get's crowded around there."

"What are you trying to impose?"

"Can I stay at your house. We don't have to share rooms or anything. I just want a place that's no so crapped and filled with two annoying brothers that go on and on. But if you don't have enough room it's okay."

"Enough room? Please. I'm filthy stinking rich. I just don't show it. I live a two housed manison."

* * *

They go to Naruto's house, get Deidara's stuff and go to Twinkle's house. As they arrive...

"This place is HUGE, hn."

"The left house is my siblings and this one is mine." she said pointing to the house on the right."

They go inside.

"My god.." he said as he turned towards Twinkle. "You sure your parents won't mind? Where are they anyway?"

"On the other side of the world. They don't live with me."

"Oh. Sorry I asked."

"Oh no. It's fine. They're good parents that visit every month or two."

"Oh. Okay."

"So, just put your stuff in the room and come back downstairs." she said motioning to the stairs. "I'll be making dinner."

"Okay." he said as he went up the stairs.

* * *

After Deidara put his clothes away, he was about to head downstairs. He hears a noise. But before he can turn around he got hit on the head. Before the darkness could consume him he heard a voice.

"If I can't have her nobody can." the mysterious voice said.

* * *

While Twinkle was fixing dinner, she heard a loud thud upstairs. "Deidara?"

She started to make her way up the stairs when she saw someone laying on the floor. Her breathing stops for a minute, then returns. She hears something.

"Die you demon bitch."

* * *

**Twinkle: CLIFFHAGER! I know your saying that I can't do that. But I did so get over it. Review.**


	7. She's Dead

Chapter 7

**Twinkle: Hey guys. Thanks to NaruSasu4ever, I'll continue. So here we go.**

* * *

"Die demon bitch."

BANG! Twinkle's lifeless body fell to the ground. Dead.

* * *

There are 5 kids in the other house. 1 boy and 4 girls. They're Twinkle's siblings. Ice is 14. Next to her are the twins Yuki and Rukiya. Those two are 13 year old tomboys. Star and Moon are after them. They're also 13. Moon's the only boy.

"What was that?" Ice asked alarmed from the bang.

"It came from big sisters house." Ice said as she got up. The 5 looked at each other, nodded and ran out the house.

* * *

The 5 young teens ran to their sisters house. They dashed up the stairs to find their sisters lifeless body in the arms of another blonde who was crying.

"Who the fuck are you and what did you do to our sister?" Rikuya said with her eyes filling with tears.

"I didn't do anything!" Deidara yelled back. "I was knock out and when I woke up she was..."

"Nobody else has a key except for us, Twinkle, and Suki." Star thought out loud.

"It _was_ Suki! She broke up with him and has been pissed for the last day." Deidara said.

"You didn't answer her question." Moon said as he pulls out his sword. He points it towards Deidara. "WHO ARE YOU!"

"I'm her new boyfriend. Suki was upset so he's been trying to scare me away."

"Let's get her to the hospital." Ice said getting over her anger and becoming worried.

* * *

"Okay. Hai. Goodbye." Shizune said as she got off the phone. When she saw the 6 and Twinkle come in the door she gasped. "What happened?"

"No time for that! She's dying!" Star barked. Shizune nodded and took Twinkle to the emergency room.

* * *

Tsunade came out the room. "I'm sorry but she's dead."

After she said that, the girls burst into tears.

* * *

It's the next morning, Kakashi was scanning the room when the door slammed open revealing a pissed off Deidara.

"Where's T-"

"She's dead." Deidara says emotionless. The class gasps. "Don't act surprised Suki. Your the one who broke into her house, hit me on the head and..." Deidara trailed off as he began trembling.

"And?" Suki said smirking.

"YOUR THE ONE WHO KILLED TWINKLE!" He started shaking more violently. "What are her siblings going to do? HAVE YOU EVER CONSIDERED THAT OR WERE YOU TO THICKHEADED TO REMEMBER!"

"Ha. I win." Suki said grinning evilly.

"GRR!"

Deidara tackles Suki and they starting rolling around on the ground. Deidara tops Suki and starts punching him in the face.

"Ow! Stop! STOP!" Suki wailed.

"Stop him! He's going to kill Suki!" Hinata yelled. (A/N:It's at times like this you wonder what Kakashi is doing. Kakashi: -Reading Icha Icha Paridise- A/N: Figures. Pervert.)

Itachi and Kisame butt in and grab deidara by his arms. Deidara starts squirming yelling all kinds of death wishes and threats. Suki stands up holding his bloody face. Deidara manages to get out of his friends' grip and tackles Suki again. This time, they go crashing out the window.

* * *

**Twinkle: MWAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger yet again. But seriously Kakashi. Reading Icha Icha and Suki getting his ass pwned.**

**Kakashi: -still reading-**

**Twinkle: Hopeless.**


	8. The Fight Of The Cocky Girl

** Chapter 8**

**Twinkle: Hehe! Sorry about the 2 month wait. People just haven't review like I wanted so I wrote new stories to help vent off the anger. So here it is, after the long wait, chapter 8 of KH:THR! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always. I don't own.

* * *

**

Deidara and Suki go flying out the window while the glass follow them like crystals. Deidara arms wrapped around his neck, Deidara gridded his teeth together. Somewhere during falling out the window and almost choking Suki to death, he noticed that they weren't falling anymore. He looked around and saw Twinkle glaring at him.

"What the hell is your problem?" she asked. Deidara started.

"How the hell are you alive?" he asked as they slowly levitated to the ground. She sighed.

"I'm not dead nor am I alive as of now. This is just my spirit. But where the hell is my body? And why were you falling out a widow choking Suki?"

"He killed you. So he deserved to be dead. Well die since he's not dead." Deidara said glaring at Suki's unconscious form. Twinkle sighed.

"Don't worry. I'm not dead as of now. Bye." she said before she kissed him and disappeared.

"Deidara!" Said blonde turned and saw Itachi and Kisame coming towards him and Suki.

"Hey." he said before Itachi smacked him upside the head.

"You could of killed yourself you idiot." Itachi said as Deidara mumbled incoherent things. "Come on. I think you hit your head too hard. Kisame, grab Suki." Itachi said as he slung Deidara's body over his shoulder.

* * *

(Funeral)

Everyone was dressed in black. There was Twinkle's siblings who didn't know about the whole regenerate thing, Akatsuki, Sasuke, Naruto and his parents, Gaara, Ino, Tenten, Temari, and Sakura. Minato started speak the words.

"We are all gathered here today to say goodbye to Twinkle Uzuki." he spoke before they each walked up to a table with her picture and lied a flower down. After Naruto and Gaara set their flowers down they walked to the back and watched everyone else. Naruto was about to walk away when somebody put their hand on his shoulder. Both he Gaara turned and saw Twinkle's silhouette. She smiled before she faded away.

* * *

(Suki's House)

It was 12 midnight and moon was high in the sky. If you looked carefully, you could see somebody's shadow over the moon. Suki was in his house sleeping peacefully until an eerie voice whispered in his ear.

"So you thought you could kill me?"

Suki jumped awake from his sleep and scooted to the edge of his bed. It was pitch black in his room like the moon had been blocked out. He looked aimlessly in the inky darkness. "Who's there?" he asked shakily. The vpic spoke again.

"Cats have nine lives." the voice said from a corner of hi room. He turned on the lamp and didn't believe what he saw. Twinkle was sitting in a chair wearing a white belly top and skirt with many tears in it and white flats.

"But I thought I killed you." Suki said nervously.

"You thought you killed me. I have nine lives from being a cat, one from being half human and ten more from Jinjuubi. But basically I'm immortal. I can do the same to anybody I chose." Twinkle explained.

"But, your supposed to be dead." Suki whispered before he rubbed his eyes. When he opened them she was gone and he sighed in relief.

"No, I'm not gone, but I'm leaving." Twinkle said from behind him, making him jump. "See you tomorrow."

She disappeared.

* * *

(School)

Kakashi looked at some of the crestfallen faces of the teens in his classroom and sighed. "Well, since Twinkle is-" before he could finish his sentence, somebody kicked the door open.

"Since I'm what?" They all looked and saw Twinkle looking like she never died at all.

"Twinkle? I thought you died?" Deidara asked. Twinkle shook her head.

"Nope. Immortal." Twinkle said as Suki huffed.

"That's not fair." Suki said.

"Why do you want her dead so bad?" Gaara asked.

* * *

"Hn."

(Gym)

"Naruto v. Hinata." Gai says from his position on the bleachers. Hinata smirked.

"Peice of cake." she said as she walked to the middle off the gym with an air of confidence around her. Naruto stood up and walked towards the middle.

"I wouldn't be so cocky." he said.

"Hajime!" Gai said.

"Byakugan." Hinata called out as the veins around her eyes buldged.

"Okay, that's weird." Naruto said as he took a defensive position.

"Gentle Fist!" Hinata started a barrage of fist on Naruto's body. When she stopped, he disappeared in a poof of smoke. Hinata used her byakugan to look around for him but he cam from under the ground and punched her in chin. A ball of chakra started to take form in his hand.

"Rasengan!" he shouted as he launched the attack into her gut. Hinata spiraled to the other side of the gym before landing on her feet. She whipped the blood from her mouth.

'I got to distract him somehow. I got it!' Hinata thought. She stood up. "Your good... for a demon." Naruto scowled as his eyes turned red.

"What did you say?" he growled.

"You heard me. D-e-m-o-n!" she said. He dropped down to his hands as he stood on all fours. Red chakra started to spin around him, before it covered him completely. When it retaliated, there were 4 red tailed sprouted out behind him.

"Oh fuck." Sasuke mummered while Gaara cocked a non-exsistant eyebrow in amusement.

"Four tails? That's new."

"You retard!" Sasuke barked. "He doesn't know friend from foe anymore. He'll kill us all."

"Okay. Go stop him."

"I don't know how. I'm not a host." Gaara sighed.

"Twinkle." he called. Said blonde jumped down and landed on her finger tips on the bleacher step right below them.

"This is going to be loud and agervating.

* * *

**Twinkle: There. The next chapter.**


	9. The End

**Twinkle: Ya, I know I haven't updated in forever but oh well.**

…

Twinkle sighed as she looked at Naruto. "We have to corner him." she said. Sasuke stood up and let the curse mark crawl over his skin. She looked at him. "Doesn't that creep you out? I mean..." she trailed off, shuddering. Sasuke sighed as he went into his demon form.

He walked over to Naruto pulled out a bowl of ramen from no where. "Here Naruto. Come get the ramen, boy." Sasuke chided. Naruto immediately sat down and turned back into himself as he grabbed the ramen bowl and scoffed it down. After he finished the bowl, he looked around.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You went four tails because Hinata called you a demon. You okay?" Twinkle asked. Naruto nodded and stood up. Hinata stood and snorted.

"All you demons are the same." she said. Twinkle back handed her in the face. "What the hell was that for?"

"You should be more respectful to the one who just saved your life."

"So what?" Twinkle's eye twitched.

"You ungrateful little-" Before she could finish her sentence, the bell rung.

…

About five minutes after the bell, a woman with curly black hair and red eyes came in the room with a lot of stuff in her hands. "Sorry I'm late." she said but didn't mean. Twinkle picked it up.

"Sure, about a week late." she said.

"Young lady, you can't talk to that way." Kurenai snapped. Twinkle put her tapped her finger on her chin.

"I can't huh? Well I can and just did."

"You-" Twinkle cut her off.

"Will started class off already."

"Fine," Kurenai huffed, "I will." She put her things down before getting a piece of chalk and wrote on the board "History". "Through what does the 10 tailed jinjuubi run?" Nobody answered. Kurenai scanned the room with her eyes and caught Twinkle with her head down along with Shikamaru. "Miss Smart-mouth, how about you answer it since you'r so bored." Twinkle lifted her head and glared at Kurenai with narrow blue-green eyes.

"His head is down, too." She pointed to Shikamaru.

…

Weeks passed and nothing changed. The school thought of Twinkle as a demon, she was still with Deidara, Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke along with the half of Akatsuki became good friends with Twinkle and her family and all was good.

On the last day of school, said school was in ashes and the words 'Fuck You!' were spray painted on the ground.

…

**Twinkle: I know, crappy ending. But I needed to finish this.**


	10. Up For Adoption

**Konoha High: The Hell Risers**

**Authors Note**

…

Twinkle: I'm so sorry to all the fans that liked this story. I just could find the inspiration to write this anymore. It was my first story and it's been up since February and I only have eight reviews. So if you really like this story, I'll give you it. Just send me the following information in a pm:

How long you've been of FanFicition

How many stories you have

Whether you want to start the story from scratch or not

If you have an OC with abilities that are **NOT **the same as mine

Your reason for taking this story

A summary for the story

An at least one thousand word re-write with changes to chapter one

Twinkle: Me and my two betas, EzzBomb2010 and T.A. Aberforth, will discuss on who will get this story. Sankyu and have a good day.

NekoKit Out!

-T.U.


End file.
